eshemarrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost Rider Gear
The Ghost Riders have fewer elites than the other Tribes, but have other means of enhancing themselves temporarily, allowing them to adapt to various missions, with the right equipment. Kinetic Amplifier The kinetic amplifier is a thick card like device, a bit larger than a credit chip, or identification cards, which connects to the Shemarrian's body, then interfaces with the motor controls and targeting systems. A temporary program is uploaded to the Shemarrian, pushing the robotic muscles beyond safety limits and uploading targeting software enhancements which run for a short period of time. This makes the Shemarrian's melee attacks stronger and more accurate, however it lowers the Shemarrian's ability to defend her/his self. For 2 minutes, the Shemarrian is enhanced, afterwards, the kinetic amplifier burns out and falls off the Shemarrian, a useless hung of slag. Effects For 2 minutes, the Shemarrian gains +5 to all melee attacks, speed is increased by +20, and +10 to robotic strength, but suffers -5 to dodge and parry. After the 2 minutes, the Shemarrian's robotic muscles go into a safemode to allow its onboard repair nanites to repair any damage from the overload, suffering -5 to P.P., P.S and -20 speed to the original stats for 5 minutes. The penalty to dodge and parry still persist during this time. Weight: 2 lbs. Availability: Ghost Rider Tribe only so far, but a few have been traded to a few members of Blood Riders and Skullcrushers. Counter Strike This round device, about the size of a small grenade, breaks in half and connects to the arms of the Shemarrian. Once connected, a temporary program is uploaded into the Shemarrian, upgrading her abilities to counter melee attacks. The Counter Strike lasts for only 1 minute, then burns up and falls off the Shemarrian in a pile of melted plastic and slag. Effects The Shemarrian enjoys a +2 to Dodge and Parry, but when attacked in melee, after dodging or parrying, the Shemarrian gains a free IMMEDIATE melee attack against their attacker at -5. This attack does not count against the Shemarrian's normal attacks per melee, but dodging or parrying does as normal. Weight: 4 lbs Availability: Ghost Rider tribe only. Evasion Patch This square piece of plastic with a slightly raised circle on top is placed on the Shemarrian's body and uploads a temporary program to enhance the Shemarrian's ability to evade attacks. Effects For about 1 minute, the Shemarrian enjoys automatic dodge, +6 to Dodge and +5 to parry, but suffer -4 to attack rolls. After the minute, the patch burns up, falling off the Shemarrian in a pile of melted plastic. Weight: 10 oz Availability: Ghost Rider tribe with a few being found amongst elites of Tribes that specialize in stealth. Vigilante Toolkit This set of heavy gauntlets are equipped with several items to give elite Ghost Rider units more flexibility than their elite frames, if they have any, are capable of. Each pair is equipped with retractable vibro claws in each gauntlet, a force field generator in the offhand, and a 100 ft duracable with grapple. The force field generated hugs the Shemarrian, thanks to a cyberlink the Shemarrian forms with the gauntlet, which also powers the gauntlets through induction of the Shemarrian's hands. Force Field The force field has 80 M.D.C. Force field regenerates at a rate of 5 M.D.C. every minute of inactivity, or 1 M.D.C. while active. Grapple Cable 2 sets of 100 foot duracable with a quick release. The cables can be quickly retracted. The grapple has mechanical hooks and molecular bonding agents to allow for the best hold. It can release through the cybernetic link, and the link provides a +2 to place the grapple. Category:Ghost Rider Category:Ghost Rider Technology Category:Technology Category:Kinetic Amplifier Category:Counter Strike Category:Vigilante Toolkit Category:Evasion Patch